Hell and Back
by themapples
Summary: [Post KotOR II after outer rim] Something of the Exile's life comes to take away what they had wished for once again. LSFExA LSFRxC


I don't own anything…

First time KotOR writer so bare with me.

The prologue takes place a few years after KotOR II.

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

_Dantooine had sustained itself. Khooda was rebuilding it, but it was only preventing the planet from getting worse, not making it better; preventing the inevitable. However, Dantooine was still one of the most peaceful planets in the galaxy. The destruction on the surface was pushed aside as things were surviving. With its calm rivers, incredibly blue skies, and chest high grass, anyone could drift into the focus of the planet. _

_Beautiful as it may be, Dantooine had become a dead planet. Not dead like Malachor V, but it had become devoid of the force. Plants and animals of the planet were still living, but were a phenomenon of the force. With its lack of the force, it was a wonder things were still alive at all. The planet seemed to drag down all force dominant beings. Whatever tiny scent it could find, the planet had taken it, trying to revive itself._

_It didn't attract the force, but was seen as an empty void to force users. It was almost like a desperate black hole. Dantooine had become a planet that just existed. It was there, but of no significance. The Sith were finished with it while the jedi had moved onward to other strong force pulls. Dantooine was ignored by everyone. It hanged in its orbit. Khoonda had decided to let it go. Although they wanted to help, Dantooine was left there until nothing else was of use and it would begin to decay. The once force powered planet had become a lost soul between life and death._

_Empty and deficient of any attention from anyone, the desolate and peaceful planet was the perfect place to hide. Being ignored by all force users, Dantooine could hide everything. That had been the main reason why the two most powerful people in the galaxy had decided to camp out there. They were hidden from any evil or unwanted presence._

* * *

Two women were sitting under a large tree in the middle of an extremely grassy field. One was older by a couple of years, but still had that glow of pride and success. The other shorter and younger woman was spritely and had a joyful, relaxed look on her face. The two had been through many wars, encountered numerous deaths, and seen loyalty and friendships turn in a heartbeat. And yet, they were alive. They had crossed the boundary of life and emotion, but here they were, as calm as could be. No one would have guessed. With a slight smile on each, they observed the innocent scene before them.

A young man, possibly in his mid-twenties, was chasing around a playful little boy. The little boy was almost invisible since he was about a foot shorter than the tall grass. It was surprising the hunter could find his prey so easily. Of course to the women, it was just the matter of the force; it was all too familiar to them. He used it correctly to his advantage and effortlessly found the child even without visually seeing him.

He may have been on his way to master the force, but was still unaware. The two boys were ignorant of what was happening. They were oblivious to how close they were to the danger above them. They were unknowing of the evil that could scar the young man, and tarnish the little boy. But then again, ignorance is bliss. If he had known what could've happened, he would have been too busy worrying to spend time with his little brother. All children need to relax, to play, that could be taken all away if only they knew…

"How old is he now? Isn't he four or something?"

"He's five."

"Five already? Wow, time goes by quickly." the younger woman noticed. "They seem to really get along eh?"

"Yeah, he really loves younger siblings." the older woman explained.

"Isn't that cute, he lets Rogan catch up to him."

"Yeah…"

Silence and thought overcame the two women.

"Beautiful." The younger woman finally whispered to herself.

"What?" The opposite responded.

"Huh? Oh, gross Rev."

"Hey, I am just used to it okay!" The woman playfully shoved her younger friend. "Well, what is beautiful?" she asked.

"Everything. The fact that we had just stepped out of the evil that could have destroyed the galaxy, but…"

The other looked at her friend, urging her to continue.

"But, here we are, looking at what life is all about."

"You mean what we passed up." the other woman finished.

Her friend nodded in agreement. It was a minute or two before they spoke again.

"Do you miss it?"

Revan knew exactly what she had meant.

"It's not of the way, if we enjoy battle and defeat," she had spoken slowly and hesitantly; choosing every single word carefully. "but I do miss the adrenaline and thrill of the fight."

"Right." the younger woman confirmed.

"We don't follow the rules, do we Alina?" Revan asked teasingly with a grin.

"No, we don't." Alina answered with a small chuckle while shaking her head.

"Well," Revan started, "we should cherish this time while we still can." She had a serious look on her face.

"You think the Sith will come back?" Alina questioned, looking puzzled.

"There is always something wrong with the world, Alina. However, I strongly don't think the Sith will be out and about anytime soon. What I meant was, we should be glad for what we have now, before it is taken away again."

Their conversation had been interrupted when the laughter ceased and they heard footsteps coming toward them. Revan and Alina had looked up to see the young man and Rogan in front of them. Rogan was clutching his right hand.

"What happened Dustil?" Revan asked as she moved Rogan onto her lap to get a better look at his hand.

"My finger hurts." Said Rogan as he stared at his finger.

"He tripped and cut his finger that's all." Dustil crouched down next to Rogan and placed his hand on his head. "You'll be fine, right buddy?" He said with a smile."

Rogan turned his head and nodded. With his sudden burst of happiness, Rogan had force healed his own finger. Revan looked at her son, amazed at how fast he had patched up.

Revan put Rogan back on his two feet and gave him a small push.

"See, I told you you'd be fine." Dustil ruffled his little brother's hair and started to run. Rogan was right on his heels, laughing the whole way.

Revan turned back to her friend.

"Did you see that? He healed the second Dustil made him happy."

"Like mother, like son I guess." Alina stated.

---

The two had spent the rest of the day watching and wondering. _Innocence is so beautiful, but like a sheet of paper, once stained, it is gone._

Revan was right. They should cherish what little time they had to be joyful and in peace. Little did they know, the two greatest Jedi would have to leave behind their loved ones, the things they value, once again.

* * *

Well, please review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is highly valued. If you would like me to continue, please inform. If not, then this was a fun oneshot. 


End file.
